Episode 1998-199 07-18-1998
07-18-1998 Saturday, July 18, 1998 Sponsors: L, V, 14 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 11 Magaw Place: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1998 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Sing a Song of 14" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid mural painting #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Between sings about himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Villain in the Panama Hat (V) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two crows sing "Stones Don't Grow." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit interviews the drummer Animal, going over his love of drumming, food and his influences, including Tony Checkers, who will replace him next week. (until Animal beats the idea out of his head) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form an L and limbo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers spot a wild letter L. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Teeny Little Superguy notices his friend Alice wanting to join a baseball game. He gives her the idea to go over there and ask them if she can play. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Locomotion" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy demonstrates the things feet can do |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Violet climbs a vine with V words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: The Sound Of Music Grover is sitting on a hill, which moves to the sound of music. (Look for a vocal cameo by Julie Andrews.) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop is asked to carry a guest's two small (but heavy) bags to room 14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Doggy Paddle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for Laugh |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sing & count "Five Little Monkeys Jumping On The Bed" as they fall down & bump their heads |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Forgetful Jones thinks of ways of remembering, as visions of Maria, Luis and Gordon appear with a musical, vaudeville message - "Write It Down." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What does the word COLD match with? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: I'm Curious |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster finds a newspaper. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for life, love, lizard, leap and lump |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alone Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Country Bear Jamboree sings "Oh, Susanna" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for Lion (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|King Minus and the Disappearing Dragons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 20 boxes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V Limerick: A vulture makes valentines. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pageant: How a flower grows Gladys the Cow stars as a seed. Ernie plays a rain cloud and Herry Monster is the sun, whose attentions cause the seed to bloom into a flower. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ralph asks Marvin what would happen if he didn't have a mouth, a nose and ears. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings about 14s appearing in the desert. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray listens to classical music on headphones. "Are you listening to me?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pigs In Space: "As we left our heroes last week, Captain Hogthrob had just ordered the Swintrek's bi-annual inspection..." Dr. Julius Strangepork calls for "all hogs on deck," and when they appear, we find Fozzie Bear has replaced First Mate Piggy! Captain Hogthrob orders that the entire ship be scrubbed down from stem to... the back part. Captain Hogthrob, after inquiring about Miss Piggy's shaving habits, dismisses the rest of the crew so he can make a pass at the ersatz "First Mate Piggy". He is left chasing Fozzie/Piggy around the bridge of the Swinetrek. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Twist & Shout" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|5 goldfish, take away 2, leaves 3. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano, violet, and violin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit and the word “taxi.” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Paying Attention Song" (Charlie Tyson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for Lion (sand) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: V for Violin A musician plays a violin, which instantly breaks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Annette Monster and Frankie Monster sing "Love the Ocean" to urge others to "show respect for the sea" and refrain from throwing trash in the water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jake the Snake demonstrates body parts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Floating kids make the letter V. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Which footprint doesn't belong? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Just The Bare Necessities" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|African quilt pattern #2 |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1990s Episode Guide Category:1998 Episode Guide